User talk:Aluminium bronze hair time?
: Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:44, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Leadership bid This wiki is derelict and has no leadership. The Mobile Page is non-functional and the site message is way out of date. Perhaps we could try to revive it and set up a new leadership. I will apply at Wikia after a week or so and see if they accept. I offer you the office of Chat mod in the new leadership council. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:44, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Yep.Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 02:36, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for playing Shattered World Revived! You have chosen as the Republic of Bulgaria. Your data is; Demographics Population: 7,102,000 Population Growth: 107,000/Year Urbanization: 3,551,000 Urbanization Growth: 142,000/Year Economy GDP per capita: $20,360.58 Factories: 1,446 Base Income: $72.3 Billion Tax Income: $21.306 Billion Total Income: $93.606 Billion Geography States: Bulgaria Government Government Type: Parliamentary Democracy Technology Tech Year: 2020 Military Infantry: 36,000 SOS: 100 Tanks: 2,401 AVs: 0 AFVs: 4,210 Armor cars: 812 Artillery: 1,118 Satellites: 0 Submarines: 0 Carriers: 0 Battleships: 0 Destroyers: 0 Troopships: 1 Fighters: 37 Attack Helicopters: 0 Transport Planes: 4 Bombers: 0 Drones: 0 Nuclear Missiles: 0 Other WMDs: 0 Total Military Size: 58,153 For more data, please go here: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World_Revived_(Map_Game)#Important_Pages Shattered World Revived is now open and is ready for you to post your turn. Mli048 (talk) 00:02, October 6, 2017 (UTC) A new start Fancy setting up an new admin team? I will have to ask this question of all current users and those who I wish to recruit to get thire opinions over the next week or so. *''The new Administration team I propose:'' #Todetode = Bureaucrat. #Mli048 = Bureaucrat. #Colgan dog = Beaurocrat. #EoGuy = Admin. #Didcot1 = Rollbacker. #Aluminium bronze hair time? = Chat mod. #Bronwyn the 2nd = Chat mod. #Katie P Perry = Chat mod. ::. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:28, October 9, 2017 (UTC) (admin on the http://1991-new-world-order.wikia.com and http://the-politics.wikia.com). Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 19:10, October 10, 2017 (UTC) The Modern World, 2017 (Map Game) *'This game was a attempted restart of ''The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game) but Mli048 raised the issue of copyright, so I moved it to here The Modern World, 2017 (Map Game).''' New turn on Shattered World Revived. Please post! Mli048 (talk) 21:54, October 17, 2017 (UTC) An Alternate 1921 Hello and welcome to the wiki. I noticed you signed up for An Alternate 1921 (Map Game), but unfortunately that game is closed, it hasn't been edited since 2017. Currently the only active game is Settlers of the New World (Map Game), so if you want to play an active game I invite you to check it out. Seems like Alternate 1921 may come back judging by the number of people signing up for it at the moment, but if you wouldn't mind please consider joining settlers, as the more players the better. Thank you, Vandenhoek (talk) 19:00, May 1, 2018 (UTC)